Aprendiz
by Angie Crowe
Summary: A pesar del sentimiento compartido la frialdad de ambos pone en juego su continuidad ¿Podrán vencer su frialdad y seguir unidos? ¿Seguirán desconfiando uno de otro? ¿Descubrirán si sus sentimientos son correspondidos? ONE SONG FIC SHOT!


**Aclaración:** La canción pertenece a Alejandro Sanz y se llama "Aprendiz". Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros. y varias firmas que publicaron los libros de la saga "Harry Potter".De este Song Fic no se ha hecho dinero ni ningún tipo de beneficio. Por favor, no me demanden! ¡Gracias por leerlo! Dejen reviews...

Observó el reloj con ojos cansados, eran las tres de la mañana y al día siguiente la esperaba un día agotador. Pero eso no era lo importante en aquel momento. Rodolphus aún no había regresado y el vasallo de su Señor le había informado que no estaba en misión alguna aquel día.

-¿Dónde estarás, Rod?- se preguntó, ahogando un bostezo y levantando la cena ya fría y sin tocar de su esposo.

Subió al cuarto y, con el pijama ya puesto, se acostó a esperar.

El tiempo pasaba y el sueño luchaba por vencerla sin conseguirlo.

Eran cerca de las cuatro y media cuando se oyó a alguien entrando sigilosamente por la puerta de entrada, ella lo aguardaba sentada en el borde de la cama matrimonial con el rostro oculto por las sombras.

"Bella... se me hizo tarde, ya sabes... trabajo" dijo Rodolphus llendo hacia Bellatrix y dándole un breve beso.

_Tus besos saben tan amargos_

_cuando te ensucias los labios_

_con mentiras otra vez._

"¿Alguna misión importante?" preguntó con frialdad, llendo a acostarse nuevamente, dándole la espalda.

"Lo habitual, nos hemos entretenido torturando muggles..." respondió mientras buscaba su pijama para dormir.

Bellatrix lo observó cambiarse en silencio.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?- se preguntó, girándose en la cama.

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño_

_que con el paso de los años_

_me estoy haciendo más cruel_

_y es que yo nunca creí que te vería_

_remendando mis heridas_

_con jirones de tu piel._

Dobló su túnica y la dejó sobre la silla de la esquina pero antes de ir a acostarse decidió bajar las escaleras e ir a tomar un vaso de leche fresca.

Necesitaba pensar.

-Todo lo que hago es por ella... -

Dejó el vaso de leche a medio acabar dentro de la heladera y regresó al cuarto, donde se acostó junto a ella.

-Te amo... aún lo hago... ¿cómo hacer que lo entiendas?... ¿Cómo saber si tú lo haces?... ¿Acaso hay lugar en tu corazón para el amor?-

_De ti aprendió mi corazón_

_de ti aprendió mi corazón_

_y ahora no me reproches niña_

_que no sepa darte amor._

Se levantó relativamente temprano, una sensación de bienestar inexplicable la envolvía, se volvió para encontrarse con su esposo, quien la abrazaba, aún dormido. Apartó su brazo con delicadeza y salió de la cama silenciosamente, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Se puso las pantuflas, para no hacer ruido, tomó su bata y se fue.

Se duchó para despejarse y aclarar unas cuantas ideas que revoloteaban en su mente. Se puso la bata y volvió al cuarto para cambiarse.

Estaba frente al espejo cuando Rodolphus despertó.

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, vestida con una túnica negra ceñida a su cuerpo y sentada, cepillo en mano.

_Me has enseñado tu_

_tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir_

_si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti_

Se levantó y, ubicándose detrás de ella, tomó el cepillo y comenzó a desenredarle el pelo. Le encantaba esa tarea, después de pasar días separados por misiones diferentes era su forma de acercarse a ella sin parecer débil. Aquel hábito se remontaba a los días de colegio.

Flashback

"Mi pelo es tan largo que mi esposo tendrá que ayudarme a desenredarlo" bromeó luego de ser despeinada a modo de felicitación por una lechuza, quien traía en las patas un sobre azul, lo que significaba que la habían comprometido.

"Pues pronto sabremos quien será el afortunado que te peine" dijo Rabastán, levantándose y llendo a tomar la carta.

Rabastán Lestrange abrió el sobre y, luego de unos momentos de silencio que parecieron para poner emoción (aunque en realidad habían sido de sorpresa), anunció a los presentes en la Sala Común de Slytherin que Bellatrix Black y su hermano, Rodolphus Lestrange, habían sido comprometidos.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus iniciaron allí su noviazgo por mera formalidad, sabían que por tradición las familias se encargaban de arreglar los casamientos para asegurar la continuidad de la sangre pura. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que sus sentimientos serían plenamente correspondidos.

Fin del flashback

-Si no es amor... ¿qué es esto que yo siento?- pensó él.

Bellatrix le dedicó una sonrisa, tal y como siempre lo hacía cuando él le hacia aquel favor, y que él podía ver a través del espejo.

-Te quiero Rod... ¿Cómo saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí?... El amor es para tontos, bien lo sé pero... si no es amor... ¿qué es esto que yo siento?- se planteó, observando su reflejo.

_No digas que no entiendes_

_como puedo ser as_

Una vez terminó de cepillarle el pelo, comenzó a alejarse en dirección al baño mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse.

-¿Me quieres, Bella?...¿Alguna vez me quisiste?-

_Si te estoy haciendo daño_

_lo aprendí de ti_

Una vez en la cocina, con una sonrisa, se dedicó a hacer el desayuno para los dos. Se la veía alegre, ninguna de sus víctimas o sus compañeros mortífagos podrían reconocerla de encontrarla en esos momentos, simplemente ella se encargaba de esconder esa faceta suya, siempre utilizando una máscara de frialdad, ni siquiera su esposo la había visto así más que en contadas ocasiones. Dos para ser exactos, sólo dos ocasiones después de tantos años de casados.

Sirvió las cosas en la mesa de la cocina mientras oía las pisadas de su esposo, bajando por las escaleras.

_Me has enseñado tu_

_maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti_

_maldita la maestra_

_y maldito el aprendiz_

Al ingresar a la cocina y ver el desayuno que lo aguardaba y a su hermosa esposa sirviéndole el café negro recién hecho, tal como le gustaba, no pudo creer lo que veía. Hacia años que no tenían tiempo para compartir un desayuno, un simple desayuno en casa, sólo ellos dos.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Bella?... Si tan sólo supiera si me quieres me atrevería a demostrarte lo que siento por ti...-

_Maldigo lo que amo_

_y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti._

-Rod... como hacer que te fijes en mí... que me quieras... si tan sólo dijeras lo que sientes... la agonía de la incertidumbre... maldigo el que no sepas demostrarme si me quieres o me odias o te soy indiferente...-

Desayunaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a quebrar la calma que había en el lugar.

Él tomó entre sus manos la mano de su esposa, que yacía sobre el mantel, y la acarició suavemente, de un modo casi indetectable.

"Sigues siendo una estupenda cocinera..." dijo sin atreverse a decir algo más.

-¿Por qué no puedo decirte lo que siento?-

_Y ahora me duelen tus caricias_

_porque noto que tus manos_

_son cristales rotos_

_bajo mis pies._

-Después de pasar dos meses separados sólo me dices... eso-

"Gracias" murmuró, soltándose de sus manos para comenzar a recoger la mesa.

_Dices que te estoy haciendo daño_

_que con el paso de los años_

_me estoy haciendo más cruel_

"Hoy salgo hacia otra misión" comentó sin darle importancia aunque atenta a la reacción de su marido.

-¿Tan pronto?... Estás más tiempo con el Señor que conmigo...- Una punzada de celos lo invadía cada vez que se enteraba que debían separarse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará?"

"No creo que más de un día pero seguramente me quedaré en el cuartel... ya sabes... soy la favorita de nuestro Señor..." le recordó como al pasar, sonriendo con orgullo.

"Claro..." masculló, no ignoraba aquel hecho pero el que ella sonriera al decirlo le dolía.

_Pero es que nunca creí que te vería_

_remendando mis heridas_

_con jirones de tu piel._

Por estar prestando atención a su esposo, y sin notarlo, se hizo un corte algo profundo en el dedo índice con un cuchillo bastante afilado.

Dejó rápidamente las cosas sobre la mesa pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para zafarse de Rodolphus quien, al ver la herida, le tomó la mano y llevó el dedo lastimado hacia su boca mientras con la varita invocaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, prefería hacer esas cosas de la forma casera.

Luego de unos minutos él le había desinfectado y vendado el dedo.

"No podrás agarrar bien la varita..." le advirtió, preocupado "Deberías decirle al Señor que envíe a otro en tu lugar..."

"¡Jamás!¡Cómo puedes pedirme eso!" dijo, visiblemente afectada, ella había ofrecido su vida como una vida de servicio a su Señor y su fidelidad estaba con Él, no iba a dejarlo todo ni aunque mil Rodolphus se lo pidieran.

"No pretendo que lo dejes... sólo pídele que te disculpe por hoy... podrías salir lastimada..." dijo con voz calmada.

-No quiero que te lastimen-

_De ti aprendió mi corazón_

_de ti aprendió mi corazón_

_y ahora no me reproches_

_que no sepa darte amor._

Tal y como predijo Rodolphus, esa tarde, en medio del ataque, Bellatrix fue acorralada por dos miembros de la Orden y ella tenía dificultades para manejar su varita. Estaba perdida.

De por sí era bastante desigual el que fueran dos hombres contra una mujer y, aunque en cualquier otro momento lo hubiese disfrutado y llevado a buen término sola, esta vez esperaba que alguien apareciera para darle una mano.

Todo se dio muy rápido. Le enviaron un hechizo que no puedo repeler con la rapidez suficiente, le dio en la mitad del pecho, tirándola con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndola chocarse contra la pared y soltar la varita. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a un mortífago batiéndose a duelo con los dos de la Orden.

_Me has enseñado tu_

_tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir_

_si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti_

_no digas que no entiendes_

_como puedo ser as_

_si te estoy haciendo daño niña_

_lo aprendí de ti._

El cuerpo de Bellatrix yacía sobre el frío piso de mármol del museo, un poco más lejos un valiente mortífago tenía reducidos a sus contrincantes. Espió por el rabillo del ojo para ver como estaba su compañera y, creyéndola muerta, comenzó a torturar con una rabia descontrolada a sus prisioneros.

Luego de unas cuantas torturas decidió darles el tiro de gracia.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Un rayo de luz verde iluminó la habitación momentáneamente y el mortífago se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro. Rodolphus corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de su mujer, la única a la que había amado con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Ya no le importaba aparentar, ya no podía hacerlo tampoco.

La había perdido, la había perdido y jamás podría decirle lo que sentía, ya no habría un mañana con la oportunidad de confesarle cuanto la quería, cuanto la había querido...

"Te amo"

La estrecho entre sus brazos y, quitándole la máscara, unió sus labios a los de ella a modo de despedida.

"Aún respira"

_Me has enseñado tu_

_maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti_

_maldita la maestra_

_y maldito el aprendiz_

"¡Bellatrix, no te mueras!" exclamó mientras le tomaba el pulso.

Estaba por comenzar a darle respiración cuando oyó unos pasos lejanos entrando al edificio, el resto de los mortífagos ya había regresado al cuartel, sólo estaba él allí para rescatar a su esposa y cuidar de ambos. Debía escoger entre quedarse allí, salvar a su mujer y correr el riesgo de morir ambos o abandonarla y huir, salvando su vida.

_Maldigo lo que amo_

_y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti._

"No puedo abandonarte... Tú eres lo que más quiero en este mundo... eso eres" le susurró al oído antes de comenzar a darle respiración, poniendo en juego la vida de ambos.

-Maldigo lo que amo... eres mi perdición... sin ti yo no podría vivir... si no me crees, mírame... estoy hasta el final del tiempo y ni siquiera sé si tu me quieres... pero aunque no lo hicieras valdría la pena salvarte... sólo por tenerte cerca... a mi lado-

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Rod...?" logró preguntar casi inaudiblemente.

"¡Bella... estás viva!" dijo el hombre sin poder ocultar su emoción "Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro, están llegando los refuerzos de la Orden..." anunció antes de tomar varitas, máscaras y sujetarla para aparecerse en la casa.

Ella cerró los ojos, quedando inconsciente.

_Eso no es as_

Después de tanto tiempo Rodolphus había dejado salir a la luz aquel sentimiento que formaba su mayor secreto, ahora quizá ella entendería que todo lo que él había hecho había sido por ella, si sobrevivía, claro está.

Comprobó que aún respirara y la llevó rápidamente al cuarto. La depositó sobre la cama y corrió al baño, regresando con botiquín en mano y objetos varios.

"Te pondrás bien... Te lo prometo..." dijo, dedicado a limpiarle la sangre de las múltiples heridas que se había hecho al chocar con la pared, la mayoría insignificantes comparándose con la del pecho, que aún no revisaba.

Hacia ya media hora que había terminado de vendarle las heridas pero aún no notaba reacción alguna de su esposa. No podía resignarse a perderla ¿Qué podía hacer? Ellos eran buscados, no podía llevarla a St. Mungo, tampoco serviría de mucho llevarla al cuartel, su Señor... ¡Eso era! Debía recurrir a su Señor, Bellatrix era una de las favoritas de Voldemort y éste no podría dejar que una de sus favoritas muriese cuando aún podía ser recuperada y le era de tanta utilidad como ella. Ahora no importaban los celos, no le importaba si ella quería más a su Señor que a él, sólo quería recuperarla y decirle cuánto la quería.

_Eso no es as_

Rodolphus estaba cambiándole los vendajes cuando ella abrió los ojos suavemente, se la veía cansada y casi no podía hablar.

"Rod..."

"Shh! No hables que te hará daño... debes descansar" le dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba alivio y alegría.

"Rod..." insistió.

Pero su esposo la hizo callar, había juntado sus labios y le estaba dando un cariñoso beso, ya no debía aparentar, era hora de aceptar ese sentimiento, de dejarlo a la luz.

"Te amo, Bella" confesó.

"Yo..." comenzó pero no pudo terminar la frase, sus ojos se le cerraron.

"¡Por favor, Bella, no me dejes!" rogó, abrazándola.

_Por una noche que más da._

Aguardó toda la noche en vela, esperando notar alguna mejoría en su esposa. Le acomodaba las almohadas, cambiaba los vendajes y le daba pociones para que se recuperara. Sólo sabía que estaba viva por el sonido que hacia al respirar y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Levantó una mano y le acarició la espalda suavemente. Rodolphus despertó rápidamente de aquel sueño agitado y mal concebido para mirar a quien le acariciaba. Bellatrix le sonreía débilmente, con ojos febriles.

"Descansa Rod... te lo mereces"

"Estoy cuidando de ti, Bella... tal como tú lo has hecho por mí en el pasado..."

Ella le sonrió un poco más con algo de esfuerzo.

"Bella... no sé si lo sabes pero... te amo" reiteró, era la tercera vez que se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

"Yo también te amo..." respondió débilmente, cerrando los ojos "Juntos... hasta que... la muerte... nos separe... ¿Cierto?"


End file.
